


Mending

by SnubbingApollo



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Conflict Resolution, Friendship, Gen, c2e21, light spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnubbingApollo/pseuds/SnubbingApollo
Summary: When Beau volunteers to join him on his watch that night Caleb isn’t sure what to expect.





	Mending

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is. I just needed them to pull their heads out of their asses and actually listen to what the other was trying to say okay?

When Beau volunteers to join him on his watch that night Caleb isn’t sure what to expect. It’s silent for a long while, both of them staring awkwardly into the fire, Beau occasionally poking one of the logs with a stick. When she finally speaks Caleb is almost relieved.

“Okay, so here’s the thing. I was right, alright? And what I’m about to say doesn’t change the fact that I was right.”

Almost relieved. Caleb sighs heavily.

“We don’t need to speak about it, Beau. You were right. From now on I will run everything by the group before I do anything and I will remember not to share anything with you that I don’t want to be used against me later. It’s done,” he says flatly. Beau recoils a bit and he feels a small amount of satisfaction. Mostly he just feels sick.

“That’s not fair,” Beau says and he turns on her.

“How is it not fair?” he asks his anger seeping into his voice now. “The _first_ time we disagreed after I told you, Beau. The _first time_! Did you even care that they were standing right there? That they could have _heard_?” He makes a frustrated noise turning back to the fire.

Beau is quiet for another long moment.

“God Fjord is right I fucking suck at this,” she mutters. “Listen. I’ve got my own issues okay? And maybe I need to take a little of my own advice, cause I blew up a little on you. But Caleb, you’ve got to _talk_ to us.”

“I was _trying_!” Caleb said his voice raising just a bit. “I was in the middle of talking to you when you snagged the bowl from me and assumed I was going to keep it for myself without letting me finish!”

Beau sighs heavily.

“You were trying. I get that. And it’s better than you have been. But… You took the bowl without talking to us. You kept it without talking to us and then you maneuvered us into a position where it was side with you or side with Callie. And like, yeah you were right let’s make sure she’s on the up and up before we hand the world-breaking bowl or whatever but the _way_ you did it made it feel like you didn’t trust us. Like you thought had to manipulate us into doing what you wanted when you could have just talked to us,” she says.

There’s a pause where neither of them speak and Beau stares intently into the flames.

“And I get why you thought that. I get that that’s what you’re used to. What I screwed up trying to tell you is that you don’t have to do that with us. We’re your friends, Caleb. We… you know, we _value your opinion_ and shit. But we don’t _know_ your opinion unless you tell us what you’re thinking.”

Caleb says nothing, mulling over the words. She’d been speaking slowly as if she was carefully considering each word and Caleb knows how hard that must have been for her. Beau’s words are as much a weapon for her as her staff and her fists. Eventually, he sighs.

“I am still angry that you brought up what I had told you in confidence,” he says after a long moment. “But… I suppose the rest of what you said has merit.”

“That’s fair,” Beau says, poking the fire viciously with her stick. There’s another long moment of silence.

“This is extremely awkward,” Caleb mutters finally and Beau laughs.

“Yeah, man there’s a reason I don’t do this shit,” she says and Caleb looks over at her.

“I appreciate that you were willing to do it for me,” he murmurs.

“Yeah well, like I said you’re my friend or whatever,” Beau responds with a careless shrug. Caleb shakes his head.

“We are both such a mess,” he mutters and Beau nods.

“Royally fucked up,” she agrees. 

“Lucky we found each other, then.”

Beau looks over at him as if surprised by the olive branch. She eyes him a moment and Caleb just keeps staring at the fire. Eventually, her tense shoulders relax and she cracks a slight smile.

“Yeah,” she says. “Lucky.”


End file.
